Escuadrón Nintendo
by Knight
Summary: La dimensión Nintendo ha sido amenazada. Sólo hay cuatro héroes capaces de defenderla. (Este es un X-over) ¡Capitulo 4 listo! ¡Por favor review!
1. Default Chapter

ESCUADRÓN NINTENDO

Por Knight

****

            Hace mucho tiempo, en una dimensión muy diferente, aunque paralela a la nuestra, se dice que existían muchos mundos distintos, en donde los héroes existían, y los humanos no eran la única raza inteligente. Este era un mundo de contrastes, en algunos lados nevaba, en otros era un clima tropical, en unas partes la paz abundaba, y en otras la guerra era el pan de cada día. Las diferentes razas peleaban por el poder, mientras otras por su libertad.  En algunas partes la tecnología era muy avanzada, en otras era más primitiva, pero la mayoría tenía una mezcla de los dos. Y es en este mundo es en donde empieza nuestra historia; en un mundo que todos conocemos, pero nadie ha estado físicamente. Un mundo de fantasías, un mundo de aventuras épicas, de romance, de muerte, de poderes y de lo imposible... el mundo de Nintendo. Y es en este mundo, en donde algo está por suceder…

**Reino de Hyrule...**

Link se paseaba por un largo pasillo del castillo, seguido por Navi, la hadita. Link era una especie de humano, la diferencia era que eran un poquito más altos, y lo que más los caracterizaba eran sus orejas puntiagudas. Él era un joven fuerte, alto, y un buen espadachín. Siempre vestía unas ropas verdes: gorro largo verde, camisa y falda sujetada con un cinturón, y debajo de la falda unos pantalones cafés. Navi era una hada pequeña que cabía en la palma de una mano. Nunca se veía su cara, pues era luminosa, como una luciérnaga grande. 

Link y Navi estaban platicando sobre los viejos tiempos.

"Pues ya no hay mucho que hacer," decía Link, desde que Ganondorf desapareció, ya casi no hay acción."

"Pero,"objetó Navi, "¿apoco te da tristeza de que estemos en paz?"

"No, no, no... no digo eso, sólo dije que simplemente es más aburrido. Ya no hay nada que hacer, mas que pelear contra simple bandidillos que no saben ni siquiera esgrimir bien la espada---."

"¿Y que de Doldub, el bandido? ¡Ése sí que te causó problemas!"

"Naaa, sólo me cachó desprevenido, fácilmente lo hubiera hecho papilla."

"Presumido."  Salieron del pasillo hacia el hermoso jardín real. Estaba tan colorido como siempre, con el pasto verde, las flores de todo tipo de colores, y los frondosos árboles frutales. El día era fresco, y el sol se empezaba a ocultar detrás de las distantes montañas. Link al ver tanta hermosura recordó que hacía no mucho tiempo, todo había estado negro y horrible, bajo las tinieblas de Ganondorf. Pero ya mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había escuchado del tal Ganon. 

Se sentaron debajo de un manzano, y se pusieron a pensar, como normalmente lo hacían cuando no había nada que hacer. Pronto, el sol se metió, y el cielo se oscureció, mientras la luna brillaba iluminando parte de él. Los dos seguían allí. Pronto, Navi dijo:

"Oye, voy a darme un paseo por el palacio, y será mejor que ya te duermas, porque ya se está haciendo tarde."

"Si, mi general," dijo Link en tono sarcástico.

"Te lo digo en serio," dijo Navi.

"Esta bien." Así que Navii se alejó volando, y no había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando la cara de Link se iluminó, y él, estando sentado, cayó de espaldas. Era una luz azul intensa lo que no lo dejaba ver.

"¿¡Pero que rayos es eso?!" La luz venía de un portal, que lo empezó a succionar, lo raro, es que aunque su ropa y cabello volaban en dirección al portal, él parecía ser lo único atraido, pues ni las hojas de los árboles ni las flores se movían.

"¡Auuuxi---!" No pudo terminar su grito, pues tras succionarlo, el portal se cerró.

Navii regresó volando a toda velocidad. "Link, ¿fuiste tu el que gritaste...? Link, esto no da risa, ¿dónde estas?"

Link había desaparecido.

**Reino Honguito...**

Los hermanos Mario y Luigi Bros caminaban por un sendero pedregoso rumbo a su casa. Atrás de ellos, en el horizonte, se veía el gris, gótico y hermoso castillo. Las nubes blancas flotaban en un hermoso cielo azul, mientras que el redondo y brillante sol iluminaba el día fresco. Parecía un día normal. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a su pequeña y humilde casa. No era la gran cosa: de dos pisos de sólo un cuarto cada uno, con su cocina, sala comedor, y una pequeña biblioteca abajo. En el cuarto de arriba estaban dos camas, en el respaldo de una tenía dibujada una grande letra "M" color roja, y en la otra una "L" color verde.  

            Entraron a su casa, y se tumbaron en el sillón. Mario, un humano chaparrito, bigotón, fuerte y que saltaba bastante, mucho más de lo normal para un humano, se quitó su sombrero color rojo y se rascó la cabeza, mientras Luigi, humano alto, con bigote también, fuerte pero delgado, bostezaba aburrido. Los típicos hermanos: uno chaparrito, el otro alto. Los dos medio locos, pero buenos para los golpes. Muy comelones, y a veces muy graciosos... pero eso sí, cuando se necesitaba seriedad, ellos sí que la tenían. Pero lo que tenían bastante en común era que los dos eran héroes. Por todo el reino los conocían, los niños jugaban a ser como ellos, ¡hasta habían muñecos con sus formas!  Tal vez Mario era más famoso porque le gustaba más la aventura, y Luigi normalmente lo ayudaba cuando se necesitaba, aunque normalmente Mario se las arreglaba solo. Tenían sus diferencias, como todos los hermanos, pero les gustaba vivir juntos y sencillamente. No les gustaba la riqueza ni la fama, eran héroes de corazón, lo hacían por servir y ayudar.

"Oye, que tal si nos echamos un partidito de ajedrez, ¿eh?" sugirió Luigi.

"¡Sobres! Hace un buen rato que no jugamos, déjame ir por el tablero," dijo Mario levantándose, y fue hacia una mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá, donde ponían el ajedrez. Sacaron las piezas, unas rojas, que eran las de Mario, y unas verdes, las de Luigi.

Entonces empezaron a jugar. Mientras jugaban, estaban platicando.

"Oye, la Princesa Peach fue muy buena en invitarnos a comer hoy," dijo Luigi.

"Sip. Estuvo deliciosa la comida," respondió Mario.

"Como que hace todo lo posible por mantenerte cerca," dijo Luigi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡No empieces! Ya sabía que ibas a decir algo así--."

"Pos es la verda', ¿no?"

"Jaque," dijo de repente Mario moviendo su reina atacando al rey de Luigi.

"¡Santas espadas! ¡Pero si sólo llevamos un minuto jugando!" dijo Luigi frustrado.

"Es la jugada del pastor," dijo Mario riéndose, "¡te agarré desprevenido!"

"Cual pastor ni cual pastor, ¡debe haber una salida!" dijo Luigi pensando mientras Mario se reía. Repentinamente, una intensa luz iluminó el cuarto.

"¿Pero que es eso?" dijo Mario llevándose la mano a los ojos para cubrirse la luz, al igual que Luigi. La luz era media azul, y venía de afuera, así que los hermanos, con la valentía que los caracterizaba, caminaron para ver que era. Abrieron la puerta.

"¡Es una especie de portal!" dijo Luigi apuntando a una puerta luminosa color azul, que flotaba en el espacio, como a medio metro del suelo. Repentinamente, empezaron a sentirse atraídos por el portal.

"_¡Nos está succionando!_" gritó Mario, los dos trataron de correr, pero la fuerza gravitacional del portal los estaba atrayendo más y más, hasta que después de un grito de los dos, el portal se los comió, y al instante se cerró.

Todo regresó a la normalidad... excepto que la puerta de la casa de los hermanos Bros estaba abierta, y ellos no estaban adentro.

**En un lugar de la galaxia...**

Todos los demás estaban en la cocina celebrando el cumpleaños de Frog. Sólo Fox McClaud y Falco estaban en el comedor. Ellos eran parte del equipo de Star Fox, unos guardianes de la galaxia, que normalmente la defendían de Star Wolf. Pero ahora había tiempo de paz. Fox era un zorro, y el comandante de Star Fox. Era alto, fuerte, de ojos sagaces y mirada fija. Muy bien conocido, pues a él y a su equipo se les consideraban héroes.

Falco, su amigo, era un halcón azul y un excelente piloto. Estaban sentados hablando sobre naves.

"Bueno, la X-74 es una buena nave... pero no me gusta el manejo de misiles," dijo Falco.

"Es que no es tan sencilla de usar como la H4," explicó Fox McCloud mientras movía sus manos explicando. Vestía una camisa azul y pantalones azul marino. En su cinturón descansaba su famosa arma láser, la 0-7.

"Te digo, para mi que todas las naves deberían ser fáciles de manejar, porque si no, imagínate, en un combate, lo mejor es manejar tu nave al máximo. De eso depende tu vida. En un combate, o ganas o mueres, amigo. Así son las cosas."

"Si, en combate aéreo sólo hay dos opciones: ganar o morir. La otra es efectuar retirada—pero eso lo considero más que todo una medida de emergencia."

"O cobardía," dijo Falco. Entonces Fox se paró para, según explicó, ir al baño. Falco decidió ir a comer algo de pastel. Fox caminaba por el metálico corredor color blanco con una franja azul en medio. Él era un veterano de combate aéreo, y algo por tierra. Sabía usar bien su 0-7, aunque no era un excelente tirador. La puerta de los sanitarios estaba a la izquierda, pero de repente, a varios metros de él, una fuerte luz azul se encendió. Apenas podía ver, la luz lo había paralizado, sólo veía que provenía de una especie de puerta que jamás había estado allí. 

"¡Falco! ¡Ven a ver que centellas es esto!" dijo. Pero se dio cuenta que el portal lo estaba succionando con fuerza, y sin poder decir nada, despareció dentro del portal, y entonces éste se cerró.

Falco entró en el corredor. "¿Que decías Fox?" Miro a todos lados. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, no había nadie. 

"¿Fox?" dijo de nuevo. Pero había desaparecido.


	2. Capítulo I

-:Capitulo I:- 

**En algún lugar desconocido...**

Sólo había silencio. Estaba helado. Nadie había hablado, y la oscuridad era tanta que ni siquiera podían ver su mano aunque la pusieran frente a sus ojos. Súbitamente, una voz rompió el silencio.

"¿Estas aquí, Luigi?" Era Mario.

"Si. ¿En donde rayos estamos?" dijo Luigi, sin saber donde estaba su hermano.

"En una especie de calabozo."

Otra voz desconocida habló: "¿Quienes son ustedes?"         

"¿Tu quien eres?" preguntó Luigi.

"Me llamo Link."

De repente alguien dijo: "Yo soy Fox."

"Alto, alto," interrumpió Mario. "¿Hay alguna otra persona en este lugar? ¿No? Bueno, ¿alguien sabe porque estamos aquí?"

"No, yo no entiendo lo que pasa," comenzó Fox, "primero me traga una puerta luminosa, y---."

"¡A mi también me pasó igual!"

"¡A nosotros también!"

A Luigi le incomodaba tener que estar hablándole a nadie que pudiera ver. "Que rayos, no sé quien me trajo aquí, ¡pero me gustaría darle uno o dos golpes en la chompa!"

"´Ta bueno, hermano. Pero lo que hay que saber es que estamos haciendo aquí," dijo Mario.

"Estoy de acuerdo con... el que habló ahorita," dijo Link. En eso se empezaron a escuchar pasos distantes que se iban acercando. Podía representar peligro. Mario se preparó para dar unos golpes, pero se dio cuenta que tenía atadas las manos con cadenas, al igual que Luigi. Link se llevó su mano a la cintura, para descubrir que no tenía espada, y cuando Fox quiso cargar su arma, ésta había desparecido.

"Estoy desarmado," dijo Fox.

"Yo igual," respingó Link.

"Rayos," dijo Mario. En eso, la puerta se abrió, y surgió un enorme resplandor que cegó a los cuatro, quienes cayeron al suelo y taparon sus ojos del potente resplandor. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se acostumbraran. Entonces una voz dijo, "Salgan de allí. Todo está bien, amigos."  Cuando salieron, los cuatro se sorprendieron al verse a sí mismos.

"¡Tu eres Link!" dijo Luigi apuntando al muchacho.

"¡¿Y ustedes dos son Mario y Luigi?! ¡Los famosos hermanos!" exclamó Fox.

"Y tu debes ser el tal McCloud, ¿verdad?" dijo Link asombrado. Entonces los cuatro se empezaron a saludar con aprecio, emoción y felicidad. Y es que estos cuatro personajes eran los más famosos héroes existentes en esa época. En ese espacioso cuarto se encontraba un equipo de héroes. Se siguieron saludando por unos minutos, hasta que de repente Link dijo, "Pero, ¿y quien es el que nos trajo hasta aquí?"

"Me alegro de que lo preguntaran," dijo repentinamente una voz. Todos voltearon a ver al lugar de donde la voz provenía. Era un gorila color café, alto y fuerte. Todos lo conocían, o al menos habían escuchado de él.

_"¡Donkey Kong!" _exclamaron todos. 

"Ni más ni menos," dijo el gorila caminando hacia ellos. Donkey les señaló una mesa de madera redonda con cinco sillas rústicas, así que todos se sentaron. Unos honguitos trajeron unos cocos con piña colada, que se tomaban con popote que salía de un agujero en medio del coco. Alrededor todo era rústico. Unas cuantas ventanas de donde se podía ver unas palmas afuera. Algo que no concordaba con todo era una máquina futurística que estaba en una esquina: con muchos botones y palancas de todos los colores, y pantallas con números. 

Por fin Donkey habló. "Bueno, estoy seguro que, obviamente, todos se preguntan porque están aquí."

Todos asintieron.

"Bueno, supongo que todos ustedes deben saber que son los más famosos héroes de nuestro mundo, aún aquí en DK Land hemos escuchado de ustedes, de cómo han salvado a sus reinos con actos heróicos, y créanme, si no fuera porque es una emergencia, no los hubiera reunido a todos. Y me los traje de la forma en que lo hice porque no había tiempo como para mandar traerlos. Ahora bien, les diré cual es el propósito del porque los traje: ¿alguien ha notado algo raro en sus tierras?"

Todos se miraron pensando por un rato.

"Mario," dijo Donkey dirigiéndose a tal, "¿hace cuando peleaste contra Bowser?"

"Eh—bueno, vamos a ver..." empezó Mario mientras pensaba.

"Ya hace un buen rato," dijo Luigi.

Donkey dijo, "Y tu Link, ¿hace cuanto que no ves a Ganondorf? O tu Fox, ¿desde cuando que no se aparece Star Wolf?"

Donkey esperó un rato hasta que su pregunta surtiera efecto. Todos            lo miraban fijamente, pues esperaban que él tuviera la respuesta. Y la tenía. "Supongo que ustedes pensaron que sus enemigos estaban en algún lugar tomando un descanso, o planeando un ataque contra su reino de nuevo. Pues bien, sí están planeando un ataque, pero no como lo piensan o pensaron."

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Fox.

"Prepárense para oír esto," prosiguió Donkey. Y luego lentamente dijo, "Ganondorf, Bowser y Star Wolf han hecho una alianza."

"¿¡Que!?"

"¡No puede ser!" empezaron a exclamar todos parándose de sus asientos. Se hizo una total distracción, todos preguntaban, decían, afirmaban, opinaban y gritaban, hasta que Donkey tuvo que intervenir levantando la vos. "¡¡Escúchenme!! Tomen todos asiento, y cálmense."

Después de que los cuatro lo hicieron, Donkey siguió con su relato. "Todo empezó hace ya bastantito tiempo, el problema es que los tres enemigos tienen una máquina interdimensional."

"¿Una máquina inter que?" preguntó Luigi.

"Interdimensional. Les voy a explicar: Hay varias dimensiones paralelas a la  nuestra, por ejemplo, hay una en donde los humanos son la raza dominante--."

"¡Y _si somos!" exclamó Mario._

"Alguien aquí quiere golpes," dijo Fox mirando a Mario, y entonces todos se rieron.

"Bueno," siguió Donkey, "entonces los tres aliados tienen esa máquina, que como les dije, sirve para viajar a otras dimensiones, y estando en la dimensión deseada, puedes viajar a donde quieras a través de ella. Mis espías robaron parte de la información, y logramos hacer eso," dijo apuntando a la máquina que estaba en la esquina del cuarto, "pero esa máquina sólo sirve para viajar por la dimensión en la que estás, y es así como los traje a ustedes. Pero la máquina de los tres aliados puede viajar a cualquier dimensión."

"¿Y para que quieren esa máquina, entonces?" preguntó Link.

Donkey se preparó para decirlo, pero titubeó un poco. Sabía que iba a decir algo que era difícil de creer. El silencio hizo que todos vieran a Donkey con atención, y entonces habló: "El plan de la Alianza Maligna es conquistar primero este reino, y después los reinos en los que ustedes viven, y cuando hayan conquistado esta dimensión... viajarán a las otras dimensiones, y las van a ir conquistando una por una, hasta ser los emperadores del universo. La única forma de derrotarlos es entrando a su fortaleza, que está lejos de aquí, sólo que para entrar hay que encontrar dos llaves."

"¿Y porque?" preguntó Luigi.

"Por la sencilla razón que para entrar al salón en donde ellos están, hay una enorme puerta de bronce con dos gigantescos candados imposibles de vencer, para entrar hay que abrirlos con las llaves."

"¿No podemos entrar a la fuerza?" preguntó Fox.

"No, no hay forma. La única es encontrar las llaves, que los tres enemigos han escondido a lo largo de DK Land, y se las han entregado a dos monstruos, quienes las han escondido en unos templos. Tienen que recuperar esas llaves... y salvar el universo," Donkey miró a los cuatro. "Si, _el universo depende de ustedes cuatro."_

Nadie dijo nada. Las palabras de Donkey Kong resonaban en las mentes de todos. Nunca habían oído tal cosa. Habían peleado contra esos tres... ¿pero juntos? ¿Cómo le iban a hacer? Por fin Mario rompió el silencio, y dijo, "Tenemos que detenerlos."

"Pero," dijo Donkey, "crees que ustedes cuatro—¿pueden detener la Alianza Maligna?"

"No creo," dijo Mario, y después volteó a ver a todos y dijo, "lo vamos a hacer."


	3. Capítulo II

-:Capítulo II:- 

Tenían que prepararse para la batalla. Estaban en un cuarto, y a Link le devolvieron su espada, y a Fox su arma láser. A Mario y a Luigi también les dieron unas espadas.

"Pues no estamos muy acostumbrados a ellas," dijo Mario sosteniendo la espada, "pero si sabemos manejarlas."

Salieron fuera del salón, y vieron a lo lejos una llanura verde. El sol iluminaba el hermoso día, y en el cielo se veían dibujadas algunas blancas nubes. Caminaron un poco hasta otra casita. Adentro Donkey les volvió a hablar: "Me acaban de informar unos espías que no hay tiempo que perder, al parecer la Alianza Maligna está preparando sus ejércitos para el combate, nuestra única esperanza es que ustedes vayan directamente a la Fortaleza Oscura, que es donde están los tres enemigos, y los derroten a ellos, así sus ejércitos se descontrolarán.

"Aquí está un mapa de todo DK Land y sus alrededores, y marcados con dos X grandes de color rojo están los lugares en donde están supuestamente las dos llaves. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Si, yo tengo una," dijo Luigi angustiado.

"A ver, dime," dijo Donkey.

"Este— ¿donde están los baños?" dijo con una sonrisilla. Todos lo voltaron a ver y Mario le metió un golpe en la cabeza.

"Oye," dijo Luigi, "¡es en serio!" Donkey le mostró el lugar, y después de que Lugi suplió sus necesidades, se prepararon para partir. Donkey les dio unos yoshis, que eran unos animalitos que parecían dinosaurios, medían como hasta el pecho de un humano, caminaban sobre dos patas, con una trompa grande un redonda, muy amigables y valientes,  y de muchos diversos colores. Así que montaron los yoshis, y después de poner provisiones en unas mochilas, salieron, y la gente a los alrededores los despidió con gritos, aplausos, y hasta algo de música.

            Entonces los cuatro héroes miraron hacia el horizonte, en donde el sol se empezaba a poner sobre las montañas, y todos ellos se preguntaron que les esperaba, sin saber que estaban a punto de experimentar la más emocionante, intrépida y peligrosa aventura de sus vidas.

**-::-**

Ya hacía media hora desde que habían perdido de vista la aldea en donde se encontraron con Donkey. Cabalgaban tranquilamente encima de sus yoshis por un sendero pedregoso, y a los lados estaba una llanura verde. Al norte se veían las montañas, y al noroeste había un denso bosque. Iban en fila india,  Link era el que llevaba el mapa. Según veía Link en el mapa, debían seguir el sendero, atravesar el bosque, y después pasarían cerca de la Fortaleza Oscura, pero se desviarían a la izquierda hacía el desierto, en donde decían buscar la primera llave. Por el camino, discutían como deberían de llamarse a sí mismos.

            "Yo digo que los _Super-Dupers_," dijo Luigi.

            "¡Ja, que nombre más ridículo! Hasta me daría vergüenza," dijo Link riéndose.

            "Haber," dijo Luigi fingiéndose ofendido, "dime una mejor idea."

            "Pues," dijo Link pensando, "que tal algo sencillo como: _Los Héroes_."

            "Naaaa," interrumpió Fox. "Mejor los _Héroes Interestelares_."

            Mario también opino: "Mejor los _Héroes Universales_, pues debemos salvar el universo, ¿no?"

            Siguieron opinando y discutiendo por un buen rato, bromeando y pasándosela bien. Por fin, empezaron a llegar a algo.

            "Haber, ¿cual es el nombre de nuestra dimensión?" preguntó Fox.

            "Nintendo," le contestó Luigi.

            "Entonces, vamos a llamarnos los _Héroes de Nintendo_."

            "¡_Ya se!" _dijo Mario parando su yoshi. "¡Que se llame _Escuadrón Nintendo!"_

"¡Me gusta!"

            "¡Suena bien!"

            "¡Si, que sea ese!"

            Luigi dijo con aires de asombrado, "Hermano mío, estoy orgulloso de ti." Lo dijo de una forma tan graciosa que todos estallaron en risas. El  camino había sido tranquilo hasta entonces, y ya sería como la hora sexta de la noche, así que se detuvieron a descansar, y para que los yoshis también reposaran. Comieron algo de pan y agua, y se recostaron en el césped. Y sin querer, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Fox se despertó, y ya era de noche. Miró al cielo, y por la posición de la luna se dio cuenta que era como la hora décima de la noche. Miró a su alrededor, y sus compañeros estaban tirados bien dormidos. Dos de los yoshis dormían. Los yoshis dormían parados, sólo que inclinaban su cabeza y la apoyaban en su pecho. Alrededor sólo se escuchaban grillos, algunos pájaros, y el sonido del césped moviéndose con la fresca brisa de la noche. 

            Le dio hambre, y recordó que la comida estaba en un saco, en uno de los yoshis. Se levantó, y empezó a caminar. En eso se paró. Escucho: _nada. _Siguió caminando hacia el yoshi, pero al voltear a su derecha, vio dos puntitos amarillos en medio de la oscuridad. Sacó su arma al instante, y apuntó, pero los puntos desaparecieron. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia Mario, con su arma preparada, y mirando a todos lados. Su corazón poco a poco empezaba a palpitar más rápidamente. Se acercó a Mario, y sin bajar la vista, le dio unos toques con su pie, y le dijo susurrando, "_Mario... ¡Mario!"_

Mario lo vió, y antes de poder decir, _¿Qué pasa?, _Fox le dijo en señas que no hablara. Con sus ojos, Mario le preguntó a Fox que que estaba sucediendo.

            ¡Pero en eso algo tumbó a Fox y se fue por el suelo dando tumbos! Mario se levantó y desenvainó su espada, sus ojos estaban medio acostumbrados a la oscuridad, y alcanzó a ver una mancha negra que se deslizaba rumbo a Fox. El sonido despertó a los demás, pero no sabían lo que pasaba.

            Fox se levantó, y vio que dos ojos amarillos se le acercaban. Entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía su arma.

            _¡Rayos! _Empezó a buscarla a tientas en el césped. ¿Dónde estaba? Los ojos se acercaban cada vez más, y la adrenalina empezó a correr por su sangre.

            Mario avanzaba casi corriendo detrás de... fuera lo que fuera, pero sabía que debía defender a su amigo Fox. La mancha empezó a correr hacia Fox, quien estaba de rodillas buscando su arma, entonces la mancha se paró a tan solo dos metros de Fox, y rugió con fuerza. Fox gritó, "_¡Ayuda!"_

Y justo cuando el animal iba a saltar sobre Fox, Mario le dio a la mancha un espadazo con toda su furia. El animal chilló, y trató de atacar a Mario, pero éste le dio otro espadazo, y chillando de dolor, la mancha se retiró velozmente.

            Entonces los demás llegaron corriendo con espadas en mano.

            "¡¿Que paso?!" preguntó Luigi.

            "Escuchamos algo," dijo Link. Entonces Mario les explicó lo que había pasado, pero no estaban seguros de qué era lo que había atacado a Fox. Así que desde allí decidieron que todas las noches, alguien iba a montar guardia. Se iban a rolar, cada quien vigilando por dos horas, y luego despertaba al otro, y así sucesivamente. 

            La noche transcurrió sin nada más. Se despertaron y subieron a sus yoshis, y empezaron a cabalgar. A lo lejos el sol empezaba a salir detrás de las distantes montañas. Pero poco a poco se empezaban a acercar al bosque, el que tenían que atravesar, siguiendo el camino en el que estaban. Entraron en el bosque, que estaba lleno de pinos árboles, césped y arbustos. Pero no había forma de perderse, sólo tenían que seguir el camino. El Escuadrón Nintendo se movía lentamente a lo largo del bosque, hasta que los rayos del sol empezaron a batallar para pasar entre las ramas de los altos y frondosos pinos, así que aunque era mediodía, estaba oscuro.

            Llego la noche, así que se sentaron para cenar. Amarraron lo yoshis a un árbol, y se sentaron en unas rocas a lado del camino. Sacaron unos panes, frijoles y agua, encendieron una fogata para resguardarse del frío de la noche, y empezaron a comer.

            "Ya necesitaba esto, ¡mi estómago lo estaba pidiendo a gritos!" dijo Luigi.

            "Si, y como que andar en yoshi todo el santo día—bueno, es medio cansado," dijo Fox. Entonces empezaron a comer alegremente. Platicaban de todo un poco. En el bosque se escuchaban algunos pájaros, y uno que otro cuadrúpedo. Entonces Mario le dijo a Link, "Aver Link, saca el mapa por favor."

            Link así lo hizo. "Bueno, el mapa dice que este sendero atraviesa todo el bosque, así que simplemente lo tenemos que seguir. Luego que salgamos, caminaremos por un buen—siguiendo siempre el sendero—y pasaremos cerca de la Fortaleza Oscura, ¡de una vez aprovechamos para ver el lugar en donde vamos a pelear! Y bueno, después nos vamos a desviar del camino hacia el oeste, para llegar a un desierto, y ahí hay que buscar la primera llave."

            "Perfecto," dijo Fox, "entonces está simple: no desviarnos del camino."

            "Exactamente," dijo Link. Al terminar de comer, decidieron descansar un poco antes de  seguir el camino. Entonces se recostaron, y Mario, que no tenía sueño, se quedó vigilando.

            Pasaron unas dos horas, y a Mario le empezaron a pesar los ojos, así que también se quedó dormido. Al despertar, aunque se molestaron un poco con Mario por no haber vigilado, continuaron el viaje. Los yoshis se sentían mucho mejor después del descanso, al igual que los demás. El día empezó a pasar, y el sol (que no se veía por las tantas hojas de los gigantescos árboles) se empezó a meter. Así que poco a poco, el bosque se empezó a poner muy oscuro.

            "Cada vez veo menos, espero que mis ojos se acostumbren o si no me da miedo que me—_ ¡auch!" _Todos se empezaron a reír porque Luigi se había caído mientras hablaba. Luigi se levantó y se sobó la rodilla. Mario no sabía si debían parar a dormir, pues ya casi no se veía nada, cuando en eso, adelante vieron luces.

            "¡Miren allá!," dijo Mario apuntando hacia delante, "¡tal vez sea un aldea!" Todos empezaron a cabalgar hacia delante, con la esperanza de que en esa aldea pudieran encontrar algún hotel donde descansar. Estaban acercándose a las luces, pero entonces Link recordó que el mapa no indicaba que existía una aldea cerca del camino, las únicas aldeas (que eran seis) estaban, la más cerca, a medio kilómetro del camino. Y justo cuando Link les iba a decir eso, Fox, que fue el que cabalgó más rápido, entró al lugar en donde estaban las luces. Los demás entraron detrás de él, pero de repente, todos se pararon. Frente a ellos había varios cocodrilos, y tirado en el suelo inconsciente estaba Fox. Todos desenvainaron sus espadas y dieron unos pasos al frente. Los cocodrilos, que eran unos seres grandes, feroces, que caminaban sobre dos patas y eran normalmente rudos, se pararon frente a ellos, y sacaron unas hachas y palos.

            "¿¡Que le hicieron a Fox?!" gritó Link desafiante.

            "Lo mandamos a un profundo sueño, ¡_jajaj!!_" dijo con una voz ronca el más alto y fuerte de todos.

            Mario volteó a ver a su alrededor, y de repente, de entre las sombras salieron más cocodrilos, y los rodearon. Eran diez.

            Mario vio a su hermano y a Link, "Prepárense para pelear," susurró.

            "_¡Si!",_ dijo Luigi emocionado, "ya quería algo de acción."

            "Si, ¡yo también ya quería!" dijo Link. Así que los tres se bajaron de sus yoshis para pelear mejor.

            "Veo que son muy valientes," dijo el cocodrilo jefe, que se llamaba Derk, "pero yo y mis amigos no tenemos ganas de pelear." Entonces Derk agarró a Fox, que estaba inconsciente, y le puso el filo del su hacha en la garganta. "Si uno de ustedes tres tontos se mueven... bueno, este pobre se quedará sin cabeza. Así que por favor, tiren sus armas." Los demás cocodrilos se empezaron a reír de los tres héroes.

            "No hay de otra," dijo Mario tirando la espada, "no podemos arriesgarnos."

            Luigi tiró la espada desilusionado, "No se vale," dijo, "yo quería pelear."

            Link seriamente tiró la espada. Entonces los cocodrilos los amarraron con sogas, y los colgaron de cabeza en un palo que estaba horizontalmente sujetado por otros dos palos, uno a cada extremo. Los cocodrilos tomaron sus espadas, dinero, comida, pertenencias y los yoshis.

            "Creo que podremos vender esto a muy buen precio, ¿no creen?" dijo uno de los cocodrilos.

            "Claro que si, ¡vamos a venderlo en Kuestdel!" dijo otro. Link recordó que Kuestdel era una aldea, las más cerca del sendero. El Escuadrón Nintendo estaba de cabeza atado por las manos y pies. Escucharon como los cocodrilos se ponían de acuerdo, y resolvieron en que cinco de ellos iban a ir a Kuestdel a vender lo robado, y los otros cinco se quedarían a vigilar a los prisioneros. Derk, el jefe, iría a la aldea. En menos de dos horas, los cinco cocodrilos se fueron.

            "Vaya suerte la nuestra," dijo Mario. En eso, Fox empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

            "¿En donde estoy?" preguntó Fox extrañado. Entonces Link le contó todo a Fox, y lo puso al tanto de la situación.

            "Entonces hay que hacer algo," dijo Fox. "¡No nos podemos quedar aquí!"

            "Si, yo digo que tratemos de desatarnos, ¡y luego será fácil deshacernos de esos cinco torpes!"

            "Si," dijo Mario, "ahí están unas hachas y una espada," dijo apuntando a una piedra, en donde las hachas y la espada estaban recostadas.

            "¡Cállense ustedes cuatro!" gritó uno de los cocodrilos.

            "¡Yo digo que nos los comamos!" dijo otro.

            "¿Pero para que? ¡Los humanos saben horribles! Acuérdate del último, ¡casi ni tenía carne!"

            "Pero mira ese," dijo apuntando a Mario, "¡esta medio gordito!" Link, Luigi y Fox se rieron, y Mario solo los miró con cara de: ¡_¿de que se ríen?!_

            "No, mejor vamos a esperar a Derk, que el nos diga que hacer," dijo uno, y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo. Pasó como una hora, y los cuatro héroes ya no aguantaban, hasta que de repente Luigi se empezó a soltar de las sogas que lo amarraban. Los demás vieron que Luigi se estaba soltando, pero no dijeron nada, solo voltearon a ver a los cocodrilos, a ver si no se daban cuenta.

            El sudor empezó a bajar por la frente de Luigi, y el corazón empezó a latir más fuertemente, pues poco a poco se empezaba a soltar de las cuerdas. De repente, uno de los cocodrilos volteó.

            _¡No te muevas! _Pensó Luigi. Todos voltearon a ver al cocodrilo, tratando de encubrir lo que sabían.

            "¿Qué? ¡¿Por que rayos me miran así?!" preguntó el cocodrilo.

            "¿Que?— ¿como?" respondió Fox con una sonrisa fingida.

            El cocodrilo los miró con ojos de sospecha, "Mas vale que no intenten nada, o me los como."

            Entonces cuatro de los cocodrilos se durmieron, y uno se quedó despierto, pero dándole la espalda a los cuatro cautivos. 

            Entonces Luigi se soltó de las manos, y se quedó congelado, esperando que el cocodrilo no se diera cuenta. Esperó unos segundos, y empezó a soltarse de sus piernas. Los tres amigos miraban a Luigi intensamente, y las gotas de sudor empezaban a caer al suelo. 

            Repentinamente, Luigi se soltó de los pies, y cayó al suelo. _¡Rayos!_

Todos se asustaron, y _lentamente_ voltearon a ver al cocodrilo... pero éste no se movió. Luigi respiró, por poco y lo descubren. Entonces se paró, y volteo a ver a Mario, que le estaba diciendo algo pero sin hablar. Luigi le leyó los labios: _Ve por las hachas. _Mario apuntó las hachas con los ojos. Entonces Luigi empezó a caminar hacia ellas, pero mirando a los cocodrilos. Caminaba _lentamente. _

            Los otros tres estaban tensos, miraban a los cocodrilos, y luego a Luigi. Cocodrilos, Luigi, Cocodrilos, Luigi. Entonces Luigi se acercó a las hachas, y agarró tres y una espada por el mango. Caminó hacia sus amigos, iba a desatarlos. 

            _Clang _¡la espada se le cayó al suelo! Todos se congelaron, y Luigi sintió como si se le saliera el corazón. Pero los cocodrilos no se movieron, ¿estaban dormidos, o que?

            Siguió caminando, y desató a Mario de las manos, pero cuando iba a desatarlos de los pies...

            "_¡Muere!_" ¡Luigi apenas tubo tiempo de apartarse del espadazo que un cocodrilo le dio! ¡Los cocodrilos se habían despertado! Todos empezaron a gritar, "¡Atrapen a ese verde!" Y empezaron a corretear los cinco a Luigi, quien corría como loco, pero la verdad es que Luigi estaba esperando a que Mario se desatara a el mismo y a los demás.

            Mario se desató los pies, y empezó a desatar a Fox.

            "¡Rápido, Mario!" dijo Link.

            "¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo!" respondió Mario.

            Luigi corría y corría en círculos, uno se puso delante de él, pero lo pasó por entre las piernas.

            Entonces Mario desató a Fox y empezó con Link, mientras que Fox tomaba un hacha.

            Luigi trató de esquivar a uno, pero se tropezó con una piedra, así que uno de los cocodrilos lo agarró de una pierna, y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

            "¡Te voy a comer, pedazo de carne!"  Dijo abriendo la boca. Y entonces Luigi cerró los ojos, pero en eso el cocodrilo lo soltó, y el cocodrilo cayó al suelo muerto.

            "¡¿Pero que rayos esta pasando?!" gritó un cocodrilo, entonces se dieron cuenta de que los otros tres estaban libres. Luigi corrió junto a sus amigos, y le dieron un hacha. Mario, quien tenía la espada, dio un paso al frente, y dijo, "Ahora si, cuatro contra cuatro, será una pelea justa!!"

            "¡Prepárense para morir!" gritaron los cocodrilos.

            "¡Por fin tenderemos acción!" gritó Luigi que reventaba de alegría, y además la adrenalina lo hacía sentir con muchas fuerzas. Y entonces con gritos de guerra, los cuatro héroes y los cuetro cocodrilos avanzaron al frente, y la pelea comenzó.

            Mario no estaba atacando mucho, solo se defendía de los golpes. Luigi se estaba luciendo agachándose, saltando y riéndose de su contrincante, que se estaba cansando. Link peleaba normal, aunque ya le estaban dando ganas de deshacerse de su contrincante. Pero Fox, que nunca había usado una espada, estaba teniendo problemas. Cuando Mario se dio cuenta de ello, con un hábil movimiento de su espada, mandó al cocodrilo al más allá, y corrió a socorrer a Fox, y pronto su contrincante también cayó al suelo. Entonces los dos cocodrilos restantes, al ver que eran aventajados, empezaron a dar pasos hacia atrás, pensando en la retirada.

            "Ja, prepárense," dijo Link. Repentinamente, empezaron a escuchar gritos que venían del bosque, y de entre los árboles salieron los cinco cocodrilos que se habían ido a la aldea, y tenían sus hachas en mano.

            "¡Oh rayos!" dijo Fox.

            "¡Santas espadas!" exclamó Mario.

            "¡Por el Rey!" susurró Link.

            "¡Que bien!" dijo Luigi con una sonrisa, "'ora si se puso interesante,¡ja ja!"

            Mario se acercó a Link y le dijo, "Cubre a Fox, porque no sabe usar bien el hacha."

            "Bien," dijo Link. Y entonces la guerra comenzó. El Escuadrón Nintendo peleaba ahora si con toda su furia. Los cocodrilos eran fuertes, pero lentos, y no eran un rival para los cuatro héroes. Aunque Fox no era muy bueno, peleaba lo mejor que podía. Los cocodrilos estaban muy enfurecidos, y peleaban como toros descontrolados, el único que peleaba controladamente era Derk, y peleaba contra Luigi. La verdad es que Luigi estaba peleando bien, y se defendía y atacaba a su oponente.

            Los tres héroes se encargaron de cuatro, así que sólo quedaban tres cocodrilos. Al ver eso Derk, se asustó y pensó en la retirada, y entonces, lamentablemente Luigi bajó su hacha un poco, y Derk aprovechó, y de un hachazo mandó volando al pobre y cayó al suelo.

            "_¡Retirada!_" gritó Derk, y empezó a correr hacia el bosque, y el otro cocodrilo igual, pero cuando el último intentó correr, Link lo detuvo, y Fox de un golpe lo dejó atolondrado.

            "¡Corran! ¡Cobardes!" gritó Mario.

            "¡Aquí hay un prisionero!" dijo Fox, y Mario se acercó, y le puso la punta de la espada en la garganta, y le dijo: "¿Donde están nuestras pertenencias?"

            El cocodrilo, asustado respondió rápidamente, "En la aldea Kuestdel, lo vendimos a Jokin, el humano"

            "Bien, entonces vamos," dijo Mario.

            En eso, volteando a todos lados, Link preguntó, "¿Dónde está Luigi?"

            Y entonces, Mario lo vio: estaba tirado. Corrió a él.

            "¡¿Qué, que la paso?!" dijo Fox mientras venía corriendo hacia Mario, quien estaba arrodillado junto a Luigi.

            "Debemos  ir a esa aldea cuanto antes," dijo Mario.

            "¿Porque?" preguntó Link.

            "Porque si no... Luigi—va a morir." Entonces vieron que Luigi tenía una enorme herida en el pecho, y la sangre había manchado toda su ropa.


	4. Capítulo III

**:Capítulo**** III:-**

            Mario cargaba a Luigi, y en fila después de él iba Fox, luego el cocodrilo cuyo nombre era Molkisdec, y detrás de él iba Link, con su espada apuntando al cocodrilo por si se le ocurría la locura de intentar escaparse. Iban rumbo a la aldea, y caminaban por lo que parecía un sendero, aunque era más bien hecho por tanta gente que pasaba por allí. Por fin llegaron a la aldea, y era un tanto extraña. Llena de pinos y árboles, y las casas hechas, por supuesto, de madera. En la calle principal estaban la mayoría de los hoteles y tiendas, y a los alrededores las casas comunes. Molkisdec les dijo cuál era la tienda del humano Jokin, a quien le habían vendido sus cosas. También les dijo donde estaba un hospital, así que se separaron, Mario y Luigi fueron al hospital, y Fox y Link a la tienda de Jokin. Esta tienda no era muy grande, pero más bien era como un bazar; se vendían cosas usadas (y principalmente robadas). Los héroes entraron a la tienda, que estaba abarrotada de cosas, y se dirigieron al humano dueño de la tienda.

            Link le contó al hombre lo que había sucedido, y como les habían robado sus cosas.

            "Le pedimos por favor," dijo amablemente Fox, "que nos devuelva nuestras cosas."

            "¿Qué?" dijo Jokin, "al único que se las devuelvo es a Derk!"

            "Señor, Derk es un ratero, ¡y esta en algún lugar escondido pues lo derrotamos!" dijo Link.

            "¡Yo no le doy mis cosas a nadie!" gritó Jokin, y al instante gritó dos nombres, y dos enormes conejos salieron de una puerta. Link y Fox al instante se llevaron sus manos a las espadas que llevaban, pero Jokin dijo:

            "No, no es necesario derramar sangre, pero deben entender que..." En eso, Jokin hizo con su cara un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero el muchacho y el zorro lo captaron, y pudieron sentir como los dos conejos se abalanzaban silenciosamente por detrás de ellos. Fox rápidamente le dio a uno una patada en el estómago, y lo mandó a volar, y Link agarró a su contrincante por el cuello y lo lanzó por encima de él, y éste se estreyó contra la pared. Los dos héroes miraron a Jokin con enojo, y se acercaron a él.

            "Oh, este," dijo nervioso Jokin y con una sonrisa de susto, "esto era solo para—eh—para probarlos. ¿Apoco pensaban que no les iba a dar sus cosas? ¡Para nada! Miren, aquí tienen." Y les puso sus cosas sobre la mesa. Fox tomó su 0-7 y la puso en su cinturón, mientras que Link envainó su espada. Tomaron las cosas de los hermanos Bros., y luego Jokin les mostró dónde estaban los yoshis. Cuando los tomaron, Fox y Link  caminaron hacia el pequeño hospital. Al entrar, se encontraron con Mario, le dieron sus cosas, y le preguntaron por Luigi.

            "Lo están atendiendo," decía Mario de Luigi. "Pero creo que podrá seguir. Mi hermano es fuerte, y ya verán que una herida no lo detendrá."

            "Y si una herida de ese tamaño no lo detiene, ¿entonces qué?" dijo Fox.

            "Sólo la muerte me puede detener," dijo una vos.

            "¡Luigi!" exclamaron todos. El humano estaba parado como si nada, aunque estaba su pecho vendado. 

"Que," dijo Luigi, "¿pensaban que me iba a quedar tiradote en la cama, y perderme de la acción? ¡No señor! Aquí estoy listo, y será mejor que sigamos por el camino, pues aún no llevamos ni una llave." Los cuatro amigos salieron de allí, tomaron sus yoshis, y pronto encontraron de nuevo la vereda. La estuvieron siguiendo por una hora, hasta que por fin, salieron a una planicie. Siguieron por el sendero de piedras, mientras que el sol poco a poco se metía en las grandes montañas que se veían en el horizonte. Llegó la noche, y siguieron su camino. En el cielo, la luna menguante resplandecía, y las estrellas parecían como luciérnagas pegadas en el cielo azul. Una que otra nube estaba dibujada en el firmamento, y una brisa fresca corría por el valle. El Escuadrón Nintendo se detuvo a descansar, a comer un poco, y después se durmieron, Link montó guardia.

Llegó la mañana, y siguieron por el camino cabalgando por casi cuatro horas. Entonces empezaron a subir por una pequeña loma. Y cuando llegaron a la cima, con asombro vieron hacia el horizonte.

Link adivinó, "La Fortaleza Oscura," dijo. Sus ojos contemplaban el enorme y oscuro castillo que estaba cimentado sobre un empinado risco de color rojo y negro. Había niebla debajo del risco, y a sus faldas había un río fangoso. Una nube negra flotaba por encima del castillo. Era una horrible vista.

A Mario le dio un escalofrío al ver eso.

"En los adentros de eso están nuestros más grandes enemigos," dijo Fox.

"Tenemos que apurarnos, ir por esas llaves, y acabar con esto," dijo Link. Así que siguieron el mapa, desviándose hacia la izquierda, rumbo al desierto. Pronto llegaron al desierto, que no era un lugar plano. Era un lugar rocoso, lleno de pequeñas montañas de roca empinadas. Uno que otro arbusto seco se veía esparcido en la tierra. Era tierra de nadie. Link se preguntaba que clase de seres se encontrarían por esos alrededores. Ya habían salido de DK Land. Hirule estaba lejos de allí.

Luigi pensaba en comer. Ya quería llenar su estómago, y la horrible vista lo deprimía. Mejor se quería ocupar en otra cosa. Luigi metió la mano en la mochila que estaba a en el costado de su yoghi, para ver que encontraba. Entonces escuchó un ruido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Luigi deteniendo su yoshi.

Todos se detuvieron. Escucharon. Link captó algo moviéndose por la izquierda, y cuando volteó, alcanzó a ver una sombra que se metía detrás de una roca.

"Allí hay algo," le susurró Link a Fox, apuntando a la roca. Fox apuntó.

Todos miraban a todos lados, esperando un ataque que ya se había demorado. Todos blandían sus espadas. Link cabalgó unos metros adelante, cuando escuchó el silbido de alguien aproximándose por su espalda.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Fox. Link apenas tuvo tiempo, giró rápidamente, y atravesó en el aire a su atacante. Eran esqueletos. Y entonces, de todos lados, detrás de las rocas, de las sombras, y hasta de arbustos, salieron esqueletos blandiendo espadas oxidadas. Eran como treinta, con ojos rojos y del tamaño de Mario. El Escuadrón Nintendo hizo un círculo, y los esqueletos los rodearon. Y entonces comenzó el ataque. Los esqueletos se abalanzaron contra ellos saltando por los aires, gritando con furia. 

Fox empezó a disparar contra los esqueletos, volándoles las cabezas y los brazos. Pero eso no era suficiente, sus cuerpos seguían agitando las espadas. 

Link no estaba acostumbrado a pelear encima de un yoshi, así que desmontó y empezó a pelear. El ataque venía por todos lados, Link desgarró a dos que saltaban contra él, luego se dio un giro por el suelo para escapar de cinco espadas que por poco y lo matan.

Luigi gritaba mientras daba espadazos. Lo atacaban por los dos flancos, así que tenía que hacer que su yoshi se moviera para evitar ser rodeado. Los esqueletos daban tremendos saltos por los aires, y luego agitaban la espada como un arco tratando de golpear en la cabeza. Luigi se agachaba de los golpes, o los recibía en el aire con una estocada. 

Mario peleaba con furia, cuando en eso un golpe lo hizo caer de su yoshi, y su espada voló por los aires y se enterró cerca de donde estaba Link.

_¡Rayos! Pensó Mario. Se levantó, cinco esqueletos corrían hacía él, decidió correr por su espada, pero tres esqueletos se interponían entre él y la espada. Entonces Link, quien peleaba contra tres, vio a Mario en apuros, y la espada enterrada a un metro de él, corrió y la desenterró._

"¡Mario, tu espada!" gritó Link. Todo sucedió en segundos, Mario corrió hacia Link, y los tres esqueletos enfrente de él se prepararon para partirlo, pero entonces Mario saltó por encima de ellos y dio dos giros en el aire, en ese momento Link lanzó la espada hacia Mario, y al caer Mario en el suelo, tomó en el aire su espada, y sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, con un movimiento de su espada se deshizo de los esqueletos que casi lo despedazan. Fox se encargó de los otros cinco que corrían hacia Mario, y entonces, finalizó la pelea.

El arma de fox humeaba, Link jadeaba con furia, Mario aún tenía su espada en alto, y Luigi envainaba su espada. Estaban demasiado cansados como para decir algo. A su alrededor, estaban los esqueletos tendidos en el piso. Ninguno había escapado. Montaron sus yoshis, y siguieron el camino.

**-::-**

Pronto llegaron al primer templo. Era grande, parecía como un templo chino. Había unas largas y anchas escaleras antes de llegar a la entrada. El Escuadrón Nintendo desmontó, amarraron sus yoshis a un árbol seco, y subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a la entrada. No había puerta, sólo oscuridad adentro. Así que entraron, listos para encontrar la primera llave.

**Primer templo…**

Era un cuarto grande y oscuro, construido de piedra. El lugar era frío y húmedo, había telarañas en los techos, y dos o tres ratas chillaron asustadas cuando entraron. Había dos caminos, uno a la derecha, y el otro a la izquierda.

"Pues a separarnos, no hay de otra," dijo Fox. Así que Mario y Fox tomaron el de la derecha, mientras que Link y Luigi el de la izquierda.

Mario y Fox caminaban cautelosamente por el pasillo. Mario llevaba la espada en su mano, y Fox tenía su arma láser en alto, listo para cualquier sorpresita. Caminaron por algún tiempo, sin encontrar nada.

"¿Y cómo se llama el lugar en donde vives?" preguntó Fox rompiendo el silencio.

"Reino Honguito. Es un reino que está con ganas. Llegué allí de otra dimensión, yo era un plomero."

"¿Plomero?"

"Si, arreglaba escusados."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Olvídalo. Eso fue hace _mucho tiempo. Conocí a la princesa Peach, y fue entonces cuando mugroso Bowser arruinó todo."_

"Siempre es así."

"Si. Y entonces rescaté a la princesa, y derroté al Bowser. Lo malo es que nunca se rinde, y he tenido que pelear contra el chorrocientas veces."

"¿Cómo es Bowser?"

"Es un dragón tortuga, es enorme, con picos en el caparazón, cuernos y ojos rojos. ¡Ah! Y lanza fuego por la boca."

"Parece como un malo de los juegos de video."

"Y eso que es."

"Oh rayos, se me olvida que--- mira, es una cosa que le metes un casete---."

"_¿Ka zet? Parece palabra mágica."_

Fox se rió. Era cierto, parecía como una palabra mágica. _¡Ka zet hocus pocus! _

"No, mira," dijo Fox tratando de explicar con sus manos, "es una cosita así cuadradita que--." No pudo terminar de explicar porque de repente Mario se abalanzó contra él y deslizó su espada a pocos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

"¡Que rayos haces! ¿Quieres degollarme?" gritó Fox, pero en eso vio a una enorme araña muerta a sus espaldas. Mario la había matado. Entonces Fox vio cómo diez arañas peludas se aproximaban hacia ellos por el techo deslizándose a toda velocidad.

Fox empezó a disparar contra las arañas, y voló a una, que cayó al suelo con un chillido. Pero entonces las arañas empezaron a saltar del techo contra ellos.

"¡Por todas las espadas!" gritó Mario, y entonces empezó a deslizar su espada, pero las arañas eran veloces, y esquivaban los golpes de Mario. Mientras, Fox estaba teniendo problemas atinándole a las bolas peludas, quienes poco a poco se acercaban más a él.

"¡Tomen eso!" gritó Fox cuando de un solo tiro se deshizo de dos.

Una araña saltó por los aires contra Mario pero él la recibió con un batazo que la mandó a volar en dos mitades. En eso, una se le trepó a Mario en la espalda y le encajó unos cuchillos que tenían en sus patas, Mario lanzó un gritó y de un giró mandó a volar a la araña, que intentó atacarlo de nuevo, pero Mario la partió en dos. Ya sólo quedaba una araña, pero de un tiro certero Fox la mató. 

"Sigamos," dijo Mario. Pronto llegaron a un salón enorme, no podían ver el techo. No había puertas.

"¿Y ahora?" dijo Fox. Entonces vieron como unas raíces trepaban por la pared. Esa era el único camino visible. Así que comenzaron a trepar. Para hacerlo, Mario envainó su espada, y Fox se guardó su arma. Estaban vulnerables. Empezaron a trepar poco a poco. Pronto ya estaban a diez metros del suelo.

"Ay ay ay," dijo Mario al ver hacia abajo. Estaban realmente alto. Y todavía no veían el techo, sólo veían oscuridad arriba.

_Sólo falta que lleguemos arriba y no haya nada, pensó Fox._

Llegó un momento que estaban tan alto, que una caída sería una muerte segura. Fue entonces cuando vieron que había una abertura en la pared, como unos cuatro metros más arriba.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Fox, "ya mero llegamos." Entonces Fox se agarró con una mano de una piedra en la pared, y cuando con la otra se iba a tomar de una rama, la piedra se soltó, y con un grito horrible, Fox empezó a caer.


	5. Capítulo IV

**-:Capítulo IV:-**

"¿Escuchaste eso?" dijo Luigi mirando hacia la oscuridad detrás de él.

"No, ¿Qué?" dijo Link.

"Como un grito."

"No escuché nada," dijo Link mientras se acomodaba su gorro verde. Habían estado caminando por el pasillo por ya un buen rato, sin encontrar nada. Ya hasta habían envainado las espadas, porque se habían cansado de tenerlas en la mano en vano. Si las necesitaban, las sacarían. Se terminó el pasillo, y llegaron a un lugar extraño. Era como una jungla. El piso era de tierra, y había enormes matorrales, pasto y árboles. Pero había un techo muy arriba. Era extraño. Los dos comenzaron a caminar. Sacaron sus espadas.

"Afuera está desierto y aquí parece jungla," dijo Link.

"Curioso. Oye, me está dando hambre."

"¡Eso no es novedad! _Siempre _tienes hambre."

"¡A que no! ¡No siempre!"

"Bueno, _casi siempre."_

"Eso si." Luigi sacó una manzana de un bolsillo. Sólo tenía dos. Pensó en dársela a Link, pero éste parecía no tener hambre. Si preguntaba, se la daría. En eso, la tierra tembló ligeramente.

_¿Qué diantre? Pensó Link. Los dos se pararon. Link miró a Luigi, y con la mirada, Luigi le dijo, __yo también lo sentí. _

Entonces los dos vieron como en algunos puntos en el suelo, la tierra se movía. Miraban el suelo, y trataban de alejarse de las partes en donde el suelo se movía, y de repente, del suelo brotaron enormes gusanos do color amarillo, con bocas llenas de pequeños y filosos colmillos.

"¡Pero que cosa más asquerosa!" dijo Luigi al ver que a los gusanos les escurría baba verde. Y en eso, con un chillido agudo y penetrante, uno de los gusanos saltó por los aires contra Link, que apenas tubo tiempo de esquivarlo.

"¿También saltan?" dijo Link, y entonces los gusanos empezaron a atacarlos, y ellos empezaron a defenderse. Dos saltaron al mismo tiempo contra Link, pero con una estocada diagonal, los partió en dos mitades. Luigi saltó a su derecha justo a tiempo para evitar a un gusano, y cuando éste cayó al suelo, Luigi lo deshizo de dos golpes. Pronto se deshicieron de los gusanos.

"Eso fue asqueroso," dijo Luigi limpiando la hoja de su espada en un arbusto, "me dan ganas de... ¿pero que rayos?" En eso, de la tierra empezaron a salir más y más gusanos.

"Creo que tenemos un viscoso problema," dijo Link. Los gusanos los rodearon y empezaron a chillar. Y entonces como si fuera lluvia, los gusanos lanzaron su ataque. Las espadas de Link y Luigi dejaban un arco metálico tras si, los dos saltaban y esquivaban a los monstruos que intentaban matarlos. Un gusano se le impregnó a Luigi en el brazo, y este con un grito y con un movimiento de su brazo, lo mandó a volar.

Link daba estocadas horizontales, y luego verticales, se agachaba, giraba y saltaba. Era como si le estuvieran mandando pelotas al mismo tiempo en un juego de béisbol, y él tenía que batearlas. Sólo que las 'bolas' eran en realidad gusanos mortales.

Luigi tenía manchada la ropa de una gelatina verde, que era la sangre de los gusanos. Ya se habían deshecho de cómo unos treinta. El problema es que seguían brotando de la tierra.

"¡Nunca vamos a terminar!" gritó Link, "¡es como un nido!"

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" gritó Luigi, y los dos se echaron a correr, cuidándose de que no les saltara uno en la espalda. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta que por fin perdieron a los gusanos. Estaban exhaustos. Sudaban abundantemente, y parecía que no había suficiente oxígeno en la atmósfera. Link estaba respirando hondo. Luigi estaba doblado, con las manos en sus rodillas, respirando fuertemente. Y entonces, vieron una puerta, entre dos árboles.

"Vamos," dijo Link. Abrieron la puerta, y caminaron por un corto pasillo, hasta llegar a otro cuarto grande. Un pequeño río de agua se deslizaba por una de las paredes. Y en medio del cuarto, había unas escaleras hacia una oscuridad abajo. Las empezaron a bajar, con las espadas en mano.

Entonces a Luigi le dolió el brazo, y pudo ver que tenía una mancha roja. Entonces recordó que un gusano le había mordido.

"Mira lo que me hizo ese gusano," le dijo a Link mostrándole la herida.

"A mi también me mordió uno," dijo Link, "pero en la espalda."

"Nunca pensé que me iba a meter en algo así. No estoy muy acostumbrado que digamos a estos---calabozos."

"Yo estoy más que acostumbrado," dijo Link.

"¿Por qué dices?"

"Eh tenido que estar en un sin número de calabozos. Consiguiendo medallones, piedras y otras cosas. Todo para enfrentarme a Ganondorf."

"Es tu enemigo, supongo."

"Si, es el príncipe de los gerudos. He peleado contra él varias veces."

"¿Cómo es él?"

"Es alto, con la piel medio… medio verde oscura, bien narizón, y con una risa diabólica."

"Ahhh, entonces se parece a ti," dijo Luigi, y estallaron en risas. Siguieron bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar a un túnel horizontal. En eso, Luigi vio una sombra.

Y entonces una voz, ronca y rasposa, dijo, "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿¡No saben que este es el templo de Xeldertel, el temible!?"

"Pues la verdad no sabíamos," dijo Luigi.

"Te crees muy gracioso, verdad flaco," dijo la sombra. "Les voy a dar una oportunidad de dar media vuelta y salir."

"¿Quién eres tu?" dijo Link desafiante apuntándolo con su espada.

"¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Soy el jefe de los guardianes de Xeldertel, el temible protector de la llave sagrada, y si no se largan de aquí, yo los sacaré, pero sin cabeza en sus hombros!"

"Ni creas," dijo Luigi, "que nos vamos a ir. Venimos por esa llave," le dijo a la sombra.

"Entonces morirán, los destruiré."

"¿Tu y cuantos más?" le gritó Link. Y entonces de las sombras surgieron seis seres blandiendo espadas curvas. Estaban vestidos de negro, con largas ropas, y encapuchados, sólo se veían sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la escuridad dentro de la capucha.

"Son seis," dijo Link a su compañero. "Tu tres, y yo los otros."

"Bien," dijo Link. Y entonces los enemigos se lanzaron con furia contra los dos héroes. Y comenzó la pelea. 

**-::-**

En cuestión de segundos, mientras Fox caía por los aires, se dio cuenta de una cosa: iba a morir. Por su mente pasaron imágenes, pudo ver a sus amigos de Star Fox, al general, su nave, y sus amigos del Escuadrón Nintendo. Cerró los ojos, listo para el impacto, cuando en eso, su pie se atoró en algo.

"¡No te sueltes!" alguien le gritó. Era Mario. Abrió los ojos, estaba boca abajo, a unos treinta metros del suelo. Luego miró hacia arriba, para ver que su pie estaba atorado en una rama. Estaba como a un metro de la pared. 

_Rayos. No sabía que hacer. No podía agarrase de las ramas de la pared, y si intentaba tomarse de la rama en donde su pie estaba atorado, se arriesgaba a caerse en el proceso. Y esta ves si sería la muerte._

_Rayos_

Mario empezó a descender por las ramas.

"Resiste Fox, no te muevas."

¿No moverse? Apenas se atrevía a respirar, _por supuesto _que no se iba a mover.

"Ya voy, ya voy, ya mero llego," dijo Mario mientras descendía. Pero todavía le faltaban unos cinco metros, y descender no era cosa fácil. Mario temía que Fox se desesperara y se moviera.

"¿Estas bien, Fox?"

"¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡_¿Qué si estoy bien?! _Estoy colgado de una rama, apunto de caerme y reventarme la cabeza y tu me preguntas que _si estoy bien."_

"Cálmate Fox, no pasa nada."

"¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Estoy atorado de un pie, a un metro de la pared—"

"Te voy a sacar de allí."

"Capaz y también te caes."

"Ya no hables, no vaya a ser que se rompa la rama."

"Sería lo peor, sería lo peor. ¡Que pesimista eres Mario! ¿Qué centellas quieres decir con 'no hables o se rompe la---"

_Crrrrt._

Mario se congeló, Fox abrió los ojos asustado. Fox lentamente miró hacia arriba, y vio que efectivamente, la rama se estaba rompiendo.

"Mario," dijo Fox, "te tengo malas noticias."

"Si, ya se. Ya me di cuenta, estoy bajando lo más rápido que puedo."

_Crrrrt._

"Mario, esta cosa se está rompiendo."

"Ya te dije que ya vi. No me tardo."

_Crrrrt._

"Mario, me voy a caer."

"¡Ya te dije que ya voy!"

_Crrrrrrrrkkkkt._

"Mario, date prisa."

"_¡Por todas las espadas! ¡Ya cállate!"_

En eso, la rama se rompió casi por completo, Fox gritó, pero la rama estaba aún sujeta por un hilo verde. Pero entonces, a Fox se le empezó a salir la bota. Poco a poco su pie se iba saliendo. Fox estaba sudando abundantemente, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que temía que se cayera al estremecerse con sus latidos. Mientras, Mario estaba bajando lo más rápido que podía, podía ver perfectamente que Fox en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Tenía que llegar antes de que se cayera, no podía perder a Fox. Estaba apunto de llegar cuando en eso un pie se le resbaló.

"¡Ahhhh!" gritó mientras caía, pero por suerte agarró una rama con su mano derecha.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Fox.

"Si, ya mero te alcanzo."

"Pues apresúrate." Si Mario no se daba prisa, a Fox se le iba a salir la bota. Entonces Mario llegó a donde estaba Fox, pero este estaba alejado de la pared, y no lo alcanzaba.

La bota se le empezó a salir.

Mario se estiró todo lo que pudo, y extendió sus brazos para alcanzar a Fox, pero no podía.

_Tttccccrrrrt._

La rama se rompía. Fox cerró los ojos, las gotas de sudor caían de su cara y se estrellaban en el piso que estaba metros abajo. Mario lamentó no ser mas alto, y no tener los brazos mas largos. Se estiró todo lo que pudo. Solo un _poco mas. Su dedo índice y medio alcanzaron a rozar los pantalones de Fox. Pero a Mario le temblaban los dedos. Intentó agarrar la ropa, pero no pudo._

La bota se salió un poco más. Otro tanto, y Fox caería al vacío.

_Vamos Mario, reesfuérzate un poco mas. Vamos Mario, vamos Mario._

Y súbitamente, Mario vio todo lentamente. Vio una gota de sudor que caía de la frente de Fox hacia el suelo, vio como sus dedos se movían de un lado a otro, vio como el cabello de Fox se mecía suavemente, y vio como lentamente, el pie de Fox se salio de la bota, y éste empezó a caer. A sus oídos llego un grito. Era de Fox. Se estaba cayendo. Iba a morir. Mario cerró los ojos, lanzó un horrible grito, y estiró su brazo lo más que pudo, sus dedos sintieron algo, así que lo agarró, abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía el pie de Fox en sus manos. Y entonces, lo sujetó con fuerza.

Y allí estaban. Fox mirando hacia el suelo, sujetado por Mario.

"Te dije que te iba a agarrar."

"Te debo una."

"Ya nada peor puede pasar," dijo Fox. Y en eso, escuchó un fuerte _snap, y la rama de donde estaba sujetado Mario se rompió, y empezaron a caer. En eso, el pie de Mario se quedó atorado en una rama, y quedaron suspendidos en el aire, a un metro de la pared._

Sólo que esta ves, no había nadie que los pudiera salvar.

_Santas espadas._

**-::-**

Link y Luigi corrieron contra los enemigos. Luigi sorprendió a sus contrincantes con un salto y pasó por encima de sus cabezas, pero los encapuchados no se intimidaron y atacaron a Luigi con furia. Luigi se dio cuenta de que estaban entrenados en combate, eran diestros con la espada y lo trataban de rodear. Luigi hacía lo posible por no ser atrapado por ellos. En eso sintió una punzada en una costilla cuando una de las espadas se deslizó apenas tocando su piel, Luigi respondió con fuerza, y mandó la espada de uno de sus enemigos a volar, y después con un ataque vertical, se deshizo de él.

Link peleaba con destreza. Uno de ellos lo atacó por atrás, pero Link le dio una patada y mandó a su contrincante a estrellarse contra la pared. Entonces se concentró en los que tenía enfrente. Link los atacaba, pero ellos se defendían, y entonces la espada de uno de ellos se rompió en dos, y antes de que pudiera retirarse, su cabeza salió volando. El que se había estrellado en la pared atacó a Link otra vez por la espalda, y como la primera vez, Link lo lanzó contra la pared de una patada, pero esta vez ya no se volvió a levantar. Ya eran uno contra uno.

"No me vas a derrotar," dijo el encapuchado. Era la vos del jefe.

"Eso crees," le dijo Link.

Uno de los encapuchados intentó atacar a Luigi, levantó su espada en alto para partirlo en dos, pero Luigi fue más rápido que él, y con un movimiento horizontal, lo atravesó. Su enemigo cayó al suelo con la espada aún en alto y con los ojos bien abiertos. Sólo le quedaba uno. Este si que sabía pelear. A Luigi por poco se le suelta la espada después de un ataque durísimo de su enemigo, pero en un descuido, Luigi lo dejó en dos mitades. Volteó a ver a Link. Estaba ganando, pues su enemigo estaba ya cansado.

Link le dio una estocada a su enemigo en el hombro, y luego en el muslo, hasta que por fin, la espada del jefe de los guardianes salió volando. Link puso su espada el la garganta del jefe, y lo llevó hasta la pared.

"Muy bien, te gané," dijo Link. El otro lo veía con ojos de enojo.

"Nunca podrán contra Xeldertel, los hará papilla."

"Pues ve y dile a ese que el Escuadrón Nintendo está aquí, y que lo vamos a derrotar. ¿Me escuchaste?" No respondió. Link se apartó unos pasos de él, y le dijo, "Dile."

Entonces el jefe de los guardianes del templo desapareció entre las sombras. Link estaba un poco lastimado, al igual que Luigi. Por suerte, entre las cosas que Link había echado a sus bolsillos, estaba un rollo de gasa, y un ungüento para las heridas. Después de vendarse, siguieron por su camino. 

"Esa pelea estuvo buena," dijo Luigi. "estoy seguro que a Mario y Fox le está yendo mucho mejor que nosotros."

"Si, de seguro. ¡Tal vez ni peligros se han topado!"

"Es una posibilidad. No es muy probable, pero es una posibilidad."

Siguieron caminando, sin saber a donde los conduciría el túnel. Entonces vieron en el piso varias herramientas tiradas. Había una lámpara de aceite, una soga, y un pico para quitar piedra. Link tomó la lámpara y la encendió. Luigi tomó la soga, diciendo que tal ves la necesitarían. Caminaron hasta llegar a un cuarto. Al final había una puerta. Caminaron hacia ella, y se dieron cuenta que era de hierro. Estaba sellada, sin forma de abrirla. Entonces, a un lado de la puerta, había una inscripción y dos palancas debajo.

"Hmm, es una insripción extraña," dijo Luigi.

Link se acercó. "Ah, es la lengua de Durmalde. Pensé que ya estaba muerta."

"¿Sabes leeerla?"

"Eso creo," Link tardó unos minutos, y luego dijo, "Dice: Una trae salida. La otra trae muerte."

"Grandioso. No nos dan ni siquiera un acertijo," dijo Luigi.

"Bueno, ¿cual? La izquierda o la derecha."

"Yo digo que la izquierda."

            "¿Seguro?"

            "Pos no... ¿cómo voy a estar seguro? Nomás hay dos pal--"

            "Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Entonces la izquierda, verdad?"

            "Ya me hiciste dudar. Mejor la derecha."

            "¿Seguro? No quiero halarla y morirme aquí en medi—"

            "¡Entonces escoge tu! ¡Por todos los truenos!"

            "Bueno, la derecha," dijo Link, y la haló hacia abajo. Pero no pasó absolutamente nada, ni se abrió la puerta. Se quedaron allí, sin saber que hacer. Entonces la puerta por donde habían entrado, se cerró.

            "Esto no me está gustando nada," dijo Luigi. Entonces  escucharon un extraño ruido en el techo. Miraron arriba, y se abrió un enorme agujero en el techo, y de él comenzó a caer una cascada de agua.

            "¡Rayos! Es exageradamente mucha agua, ¡nos vamos a ahogar!" gritó Link.

            "¡Hay que halar la otra palanca, para que nos abra esta puerta!" 

Link intentó hacerlo. "Esta atorada."

"¡¿Que?! Déjame intentar," dijo Luigi, e hizo un esfuerzo, pero no pudo. El agua ya les llegaba un poco abajo de la rodilla.

"A este paso," dijo Luigi, "en unos minutos más el agua nos va a pasar."

"Espero que sepas nadar."

"Si. Lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que el agua llegue al techo y salirnos por el hoyo."

"Puede ser, pero tal vez sea un cuarto cerrado lleno de agua, y aunque lleguemos arriba, nos quedaríamos ahí hasta cansarnos de nadar y ahogarnos."

"Rayos, entonces hay que seguir tirando de esta mugre."

El agua ya les llegaba a la cintura. Link y Luigi tiraban con todas sus fuerzas, pero la palanca no cedía ni un milímetro.

"¡Ya no puedo más, es inútil!" dijo Link.

"No hay otra opción, hay que esperar a que el agua llegue al techo, y... ¡¿que fué eso?!"

Y es que repentinamente, los dos vieron una masa caer de la cascada.

El agua les llegaba al pecho.

"¿Era lodo, o una piedra?" dijo Luigi. Pero cuando vió a Link, se dió cuenta de que estaba pálido. "¿Que pasa, Link?"

Link apuntó. Y entonces Luigi se dió cuenta de que la masa que había caido no era ni lodo, ni una piedra, pues aunque el agua era oscura, claramente pudo ver bajo el agua dos enormes ojos rojos.


End file.
